Scared
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: Ari returns.Who will survive?


Kate met the team at the crime was a gory mess. Nothing much left of anything. After a few snide remarks from Tony and a head slap later, McGee was bagging and tagging, Tony taking measurements and sketches and Kate was taking photos. They were almost done when McGee found something sticking out of the carpet.

"Uh Boss"he called as he held the plain white card between two fingers.

"What is it McGee?"he asked. McGee handed him the card with two words on ' stomach knotted. He walked over to Kate who stood next to Tony. They had stopped loading the truck when they heard McGee's call. Kate noticed his face looked paler. He stopped in front of her and held the card out. She took it with her gloved hand and read the two words. 'Hello Caitlin'. He blood ran cold.

"What is it?"Tony asked noticing the change in their mood. Kate showed him the looked up at Gibbs.

"This is a joke right? You shot him. Why would he come back?"Tony said.

"It's some sick joke"she said as she brushed past Gibbs making her way for the door.

"Kate"Gibbs started.

"No Gibbs. I am not going to hide away. I am sick of hiding. I didn't sleep for a week after last time and I am not going to give him the satisfaction of making me some vulnerable victim by hiding"she said almost yelling. She climbed into the truck, slamming the door behind her.

The trip back to base was a quiet one. No one, not even McGee could break the silence. Once back they unloaded the evidence and Kate and Tony took it up to Abby.

"Hi guys" she greeted them happily. She saw through their fake smiles and hello immediately.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" she asked quickly. Kate looked at Tony begging him not to say anything.

"We have reason to believe Ari is back" Tony said. Kate sighed. No one was on her side today. Abby looked at Kate.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"We don't know. All we have is a card with 'Hello Caitlin' written on may not even be him" she said.

"Kate, who else in this world calls you Caitlin, besides your family and Ducky?" Abby asked already knowing the answer.

"Look I know you are all worried, but if you remember it is Gibbs that he wants" she said.

"Kate he kidnapped you and held you hostage. I think he is fixated on you, not Gibbs" Tony said.

"Look, I am not worried and neither should you guys" she said then left the and Abby looked at her.

"She's scared as hell" Tony commented. Abby nodded.

"And she doesn't want anyone to see it" Abby said.

Kate entered the bullpen. McGee was relaying information about the men they found today, but stopped when she entered.

"Kate"Gibbs said ,making her stop in front of his desk.

"I want you to take the rest of the day off. I have organized a patrol car to be outside your apartment building at all times" he informed her.

"Gibbs that is so unnecessary doesn't need to be baby sat. If he was to harm me he wouldn't do it at my home" she told him.

"I don't care. You're going home until he is caught" he said standing up, using his height to overpower her. She went to object again.

"That is an order agent Todd" he said loudly. She closed her mouth and stormed to her desk, grabbed her things then left.

She arrived home to a policeman standing outside her door.

"Let me guess, Agent Gibbs' orders" she said to the stocky man.

"Yes ma'am" he replied. She entered her apartment and went for the lounge. She couldn't believe how short and horrible her day was. She decided to shower to try and take some of the stress away. It worked until she got a phone call from Gibbs, making sure she was at home and telling her she had no reason to come in tomorrow. Be this frustrated she knew she couldn't sleep, so she pulled out her vacuum cleaner and did some house work. It wasn't until 1am that finally went to bed.

By day two of being held prisoner in her own home, she decided to leave. She quickly packed an overnight bag and headed out. She told the police officers what she was doing then called a cab. The less people knew where she was going the better.

She checked into the nicest hotel she knew of. She threw her bag on her bed and sat down with a sigh. She spotted the mini bar and went to see what would help take her mind of reality. Unfortunately there wasn't anything strong enough. She decided the TV was a good bet, but before she can reach for the remote her phone started to ring. She didn't need to check the caller ID she knew who it would be.

"Hello" she answered in a happy tone.

"Where the hell are you?" came his gruff voice. She could hear the wind from the open window of his car.

"At a hotel" she said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I turn up at your palce,no patrol car. What were you thinking?" he almost yelled into the phone.

"I am not being locked in my house until Ari finally decides to show his face. I didn't tell you because the less people who know where I was the better" she said, her anger also rising.

"That's why you left your car. Tell me where you are and I'll come get you. We have a meeting with the FBI in 30 minutes" he explained to her. He had to admit she was smart, even if he had thought she was stupid not telling him of her where abouts. She told him where she was and soon enough he was there and they were on their way to the FBI HQ.

They were escorted to the director's office where Fornell and FBI director Marks were waiting. Kate and Gibbs sat down and they didn't bother with the pleasantries.

"Have you had any more contact with Ari?"Fornell asked. Kate looked over at Gibbs. She wouldn't know as she has locked in her apartment for the last two days. Gibbs just shook his head.

"Not since the note" he told them. Marks and Fornell shared a look.

"You know where he is don't you" Kate said.

"We dont,'s why we brought you here're has gone off our raider and we think he has something planned" Fornell said.

"So now you're worried? When he took ,Gerald and I hostage or when he kidnapped me, that didn't tell you he was no good" Kate said angrily. Gibbs reached out and touched her arm.

"We were ordered to protect him, but now those orders have changed" Marks said.

"The CIA has agreed that we cannot trust him. They want him caught and sent back to Israel where he can face the Mossad"Marks explained.

"And if we kill him before hand?" Gibbs asked.

"We need him stopped one way or another" Fornell said.

"So what changed the CIA's shooting two federal Agents wasn't good enough" Kate said. Fornell picked up two folders and handed one to Kate and Gibbs. They opened it to find various photos of missiles.

"We think Ari is head of the terrorist cell. These are the missiles they are planning to use" Marks informed them.

"To do what?" Gibbs asked.

"One for the white house and the other, the pentagon" Fornell said. Gibbs closed the file and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Fornell asked.

"To find your terrorist" he said then left, Kate following closely behind him. The ride back to the hotel was eerily silent.

"I will find him" He finally said breaking the silence. Kate turned to look at him.

"I know you will, but will it be before he finds me" she said not expecting an answer. He looked over at her. He could tell she was now worried.

"He won't get to you Kate, I'll make damn sure of that". All she could do was nod. She was trying to figure out where she fit into his plan. If he wants to blow up the Whitehouse and the pentagon why didn't he just do it? Why was he playing games with her?

"What's wrong?" he asked, knowing it probably wasn't the most appropriate question to ask. She let out a sigh.

"What it got to do with me? If he wants to blow things up, why send me a message?" she said.

"Kate he is trying to focus our attention elsewhere. Protecting you would give him free time to plan everything without interuption"he said. Kate wasn't buying it.

"Last time he took me because I was with the Secret Service. He thought I would be able to tell him which helicopter was marine one. There has to be a bigger reason why he wants me" she said. Inside Gibbs' head a war was ragging.

'He wants to put his hands all over you. He wants to hurt me, by hurting you' he thought but dared not to voice pulled up at her hotel. She hesitated before she opened her door. She went to step out but Gibbs' voice stopped her.

"We will get him Kate. Before he gets to you". She gave him a small smile.

"I trust you Gibbs. Thanks for the lift" she said. They sat there just staring into each other's eyes. She couldn't help imagining what it would be like to have his lips on hers, his naked body pressed against hers.

"Kate" he said softly, but was quickly interrupted.

"May I get your bags ma'am?" came the voice of one of the lobby workers. Kate sat back and looked at him through the open door.

"I'm already checked in thank you" she said. She got out of the car.

"I'll see you later Gibbs" she said then closed the door and watched him drive off. She made her way into the hotel and up to her room. She dropped her bag to the floor and went over to the bed. She sat down then flopped back with a sigh. She covered her face with her hands. Her head filled with thoughts of what might have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. It was then that she decided she would go back home. She got up, opened her bag and started to pack the little clothes and toiletries she did bring with her. When she was done there was a knock at her door. She quickly made her way to the door and was surprised by who stood in front of her. Gibbs just stood there, blue eyes staring into hers. "I don't think we were quiet finished" he said.

"Did you have something else to tell me?" she asked. He stepped into her room closing the door behind him. She took that a yes. She saw his eyes dart to her packed bag on the table. Kate couldn't wait any longer. She pulled him towards her and felt his arms go around her waist. Their lips met and they knew what each other wanted. If this was a mistake they were both at fault. She pulled off his clothes and inhaled the scent of his skin as her mouth explored his body, as his did the same to hers. She had no patience for gentle lovemaking. She had wanted this man for a long time and she wanted it frenzied and reckless. She could feel him holding back, trying to slow down. Kate ground her hips into his and he surrendered to her.

They slept through the rest of the afternoon. Kate woke up to her room dimly lit by the orange of the setting sun. Their bodies are entangled and she looks at his sleeping face, not believing he is still here.

"You packed your bag" he suddenly said.

"I was planning on heading back home" she told him.

"Why?" he asked, eyes now open and focused on Kate beside him.

"I wanted to feel safe, so I didn't see the point in staying" she said as she reached out and touched his face, her fingers lightly running over his stubble.

"Until you showed up" she told him.

"I almost didn't drove around the block a few times getting up the nerve" he admitted in a low voice.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked. He diverted his gaze to the ceiling.

"Everything. Losing you mainly" he said in almost a whisper. He stroked her thigh sending a shiver up her spin.

"As long as we both do our jobs, you won't" she told him. He turned his gaze back to her.

"You're worried?" he asked. She sighed.

"I'm worried. I'm worried that he will out smart us again, I'm worried someone is going to get hurt and I'm worried we will never get to do this again" she said placing her hand on his chest. She didn't want anyone to know how scared she actually was, but right now while laying naked with Gibbs, she could let her guard down.

"I worry all the time" he tells her. She leans up and meets her lips with his.

"And yet, you can still act like a total bastard" she whispered against his lips. He chuckled then pulled her on top of him.

Night soon approached and after sharing a shower and slipping into matching hotel bath robes they ordered room service and ate while watching a documentary on tigers(Kate's all-time favorite animal).

So after not much convincing Gibbs stayed. For the first night in three nights Kate got a decent night's sleep, in the arms of her boss and now lover. Well until the ringing of her phone woke her up. She reached out to the night stand and answered it in a hushed tone, careful not to wake Gibbs, but knew he would be awake anyway.

"Todd" she answered.

"I guess I woke you up" am Tony's cheery voice. Kate glanced at the red numbers on the clock.

"Seeing as its 6am,yes you did" she said with a yawn.

"Look, your apartment has been trashed" he said froze. She could hear McGee talking in the background. Her heart was racing. Gibbs sat up and turned the light on and instantly noticed her tensed posture.

"What's going on?" he asked. Kate ignored him as she focused on what Tony was saying.

"Your neighbor was on her way to her apartment when she noticed your door was slightly open. She peaked in, saw your place messed up and called the police. The officer realized it was your place and put a call through" he said. Kate still couldn't form a sentence. Gibbs reached out and touched her arm, a silent inquiry. She ignored him again, but clears her throat so she could speak.

"Did he take anything?" she asked.

"Well you have to come back and confirm that but the TV, stereo and dvds are still here" he told her. She closed her eyes.

'Of course he didn't take them. He would have taken something more personal' she thought to herself.

"The sooner you get out here, the sooner we can go through everything and start tracking him down" Tony said when she didn't answer.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can" and then she hung up. She closed her phone and just sat there, feeling very violated. Sitting in front of Gibbs naked, his eyes on her started to make her feel self-conscious and she got up and went to the bathroom. She stood at the sink trying to clear her mind when Gibbs knocked on the door.

"Kate?" he called.

"I need to take another shower" she called back.

"Don't shut me out" he said.

"I'm not I just really need to shower" she replied then turned the water on to end the conversation. She stepped in and let the warm water rush over her.

,washing away the dirty feeling. When she finally emerged Gibbs was sitting in a car by the window. He watched her as she started getting dressed, twirling his phone between his fingers.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked. Kate kept her back to him.

"I knew Tony would ring you" she said?

"But when were you going to tell me?" he asked again.

"When I felt ready. This isn't just about you Gibbs. It was my house, my personal belongings that he touched" she said trying to keep her voice calm. He didn't reply and when she turned around to face him he was getting dressed. She ran a hand through her hair. Only hours ago had they been in the most intimate of positions and now, one call had ruined it.

"I'll give you a lift" he said as she grabbed her bag.

"No, I need some space right now. I'll get a cab and meet you there" she said. With one last kiss she left. Out the front of the front of the hotel the doorman got her a cab and she slid into the backseat. She gave the driver her address and when he turned out onto the road she relaxed into the seat. She didn't know what to expect when she got home. She wondered if he left her another note. She wasn't paying much attention to where the driver was going. It wasn't until she started seeing tree lines instead of buildings that she realized he wasn't taking her home.

"I think you've taken a wrong turn" she said.

"The driver said something in Arabic she did not understand.

"Excuse me?" she asked. Before she had the chance to do anything he pulled out a Taser and got her on the leg, causing her body to convulse and go limp on the back seat.

When Kate finally came to her hands were bound together in front of her with duct tape. She heard the ripe and tear of another piece of tape and felt it go around her ankles. She opened her eyes and saw the roof of the cab. She tried to scream but it came out muffled by the tape over her mouth. Then she was dragged off the seat and picked up. He walked to the back to the cab and placed her in the opened boot, then threw her bag in with her.

Gibbs arrived at Kate's apartment. He ran up to her apartment and saw McGee packing up the gear, while Tony was talking to a uniformed officer. He looked around the living room and kitchen. Her couch had been slashed ,books, cd's and dvd's layered the floor along with glass from broken picture frames, window and vases. What he didn't see was Kate.

"DiNozzo, where's Kate?" he asked.

"I don't know boss. She said she was on her way" he told him.

"You mean she hasn't showed up?" he asked getting agitated.

"Yeah. I haven't seen her. Something wrong?" he asked not having a clue.

"Yeah. She left before me" he said then ran out of her apartment, his phone glued to his ear waiting for her to pick up.

Kate felt every bump the driver went over. Her body like a rag doll bouncing all over the place. When the car stopped she tried to get up on her knees and find something to get rid of the tape around her hand and ankles. The took off again suddenly and Kate slammed back into the cab hitting her head on the metal side. She blinked away the pain knowing this was no time to be weak. If she wanted to live through this she was going to have to fight. That's when she remembered her bag. She reached down and grabbed it. Opened the zipper and rummaged through her clothes. She felt the car stop again, but this time there was a second voice. This voice she recognized. She laid still her eyes closed as she said a little pray. The boot opened and she opened her eyes. She saw two figures before her but the glare from the sun made it hard to focus.

"You're getting to careless, Caitlin" the familiar voice said in that mocking tone. When her eyes finally adjusted she was met with the smirk that haunted many of her dreams. He ordered the driver to get her out, but then noticed her bag near her head, opened and her hands inside.

"Wait" he said, but it was too late. Kate pulled the gun from her bag and with one shot the driver fell to the ground. She then turned her attention to Ari who was about to pull his weapon but Kate fired. He too fell to the ground. Kate held her gun poised her heart racing. So many time they had thought he was dead and she half expected him to get back up. Once she was sure he was getting up, she dropped her weapon, peeled off the tape from her mouth and wriggled out of the car, falling to the ground. She moved over to Ari's lifeless body and searched him. She found a phone and a knife. She quickly dialed 911 then cut through the tape of her hands then ankles. She grabbed the phone again and went to dial Gibbs' phone, but thought against it and decided to call Tony instead.

Within in the next hour an ambulance, two patrol cars and the local M.E had arrived. Kate had been seen to by the paramedics and then she gave her statement to the local police. Then she heard the screech of tires on the dirt road. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"FBI's here" the officer said looking past Kate to see the man stalking towards them.

"Not FBI,NCIS"she said. The officer gave her a sympathetic look then hurriedly walked away. Kate turned around to face Gibbs, ready to take whatever he had. She saw the anger leave his face as he got closer to her.

"Are you ok?"he asked noticing the white gauze on her forehead.

"Just a bump, but I'm fine" she told him. They stood in front of each other, trying to ignore the urge to embrace each other.

"I should have taken you home" he said. Kate shook her head.

"If this didn't happen he wouldn't be dead" she told him. Then they were joined by Tony and McGee.

"So where do we start?" McGee asked. Kate looked at them.

"It's all been done. I told the locals they could have it, as long as we got copies and our ME got to autopsy Ari's body" she told them. They both looked at Gibbs who didn't object.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Tony asked. Gibbs looked down at Kate who was looking up at him.

"Take the day off. Protection detail is over" he said. The smiles on Tony and McGee's faces was priceless as they ran back to the van. Gibbs stepped forward and opened his arms to Kate who gladly stepped into the embrace.

"What about your protection detail?" she asked.

"That's far from over" he said as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
